


Lost In Your Eyes

by Firebull



Series: Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 [21]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Eye Contact, Eye Sex, Nonbinary Yubel, Other, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Judai finds out Yubel's weakness and indulges.For Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 Day 20: Gold & Trembling





	Lost In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> My original idea for day 20, but I knew I wouldn't get it done on time so I wrote the other one first.

"Yubel."

The sound of their name curled around them like magic. It send shivers down their spine, yet heated them up from inside. Yubel swallowed. It barely brought any relief to their dry throat. They could do nothing but remain frozen on the floor at Judai's feet. Mesmerized by those golden eyes. 

Judai's lips curved into a smile. The bed creaked slightly as he made himself more comfortable on its edge. "Are you really that affected by these eyes?"

Yubel licked their lips. They were open, yet no words left them. What could they say? Words would never be able to express how many feelings those eyes stirred inside them. Those eyes were the same ones as when Judai mourned having to fight again. When he was happy when their strategy worked out. When he pulled Yubel into an adrenaline fueled kiss. Always so cold, yet telling Yubel everything they need to know.

Those eyes were Judai in his purest form, his very core. And Judai freely allowed Yubel to see them. Here. Where there were no fights to be fought and no wars to be won. Here it was just them. 

Yubel couldn't take it. They were overwhelmed with the love they saw in those eyes, with the love they felt in their soul. Their body reacted accordingly. Yubel felt themselves harden. Something that was all too visible with the clothes they wore, yet they didn't bother to hide it. There was nothing of them that didn't already belong to Judai. Let him see what was his. 

A bare foot brushed against their erection. They let out a small gasp. Forced their hips to remain still against the small relief that Judai allowed them to have. He smirked as his toes curled into the fabric of their shorts and pulled them down, just enough to free their dick. Golden eyes left theirs to watch as it bounced upwards. 

"You're so hard already," he said, his voice as deep as it could go. His own erection started to tent the simple bathrobe he wore. Clearly Yubel wasn't the only one affected by Judai's little spiel. 

Judai took ahold of their chin. It wasn't a very tight grip, yet Yubel followed it without pause. He slowly lead them up his body, made them crawl on top of the bed. They never broke eye contact. Not even when Judai leaned back until he was laying on the bed with Yubel hovering over him. Only once they were completely settled did Judai release their chin. 

His fingers drifted beneath the cloth covering their neck. Yubel's arms trembled as Judai stroked their sensitive scales. Claws sunk into sheets, uncaring about any holes they left behind. Nothing mattered except for Judai's hand on their neck while the other wrapped around their cock. 

"Judai..." 

Judai smiled. "It's alright. Take whatever you need. I already have your all." 

That was all the permission Yubel ever needed. They took ahold of the sash holding the bathrobe together and pulled-

"Not now, Yubel!" Judai yelled, ripping them out of the pleasant memories.

Yubel opened their eyes. Unaffected by the glaring sunlight as they took in Judai's flushed face. "Oh? But we both know that you enjoyed that night as much as I did." Yubel's eyes slid lower. "And it seems that you're just as eager as I am to do it again."

"It's the middle of the day!" 

Yubel raised their brow. "And no one's around."

Judai's gaze drifted over the grassy planes and forests around them. Not a single sign of humanity within sight. It was just them. Them and their thoughts. 

Another memory appeared in the front of his mind. A little further into that night. Himself, back arched and hands desperately trying to hold onto anything as Yubel took him apart with their cock. He could almost feel Yubel move inside of him and he _wanted_. 

When he turned back to Yubel, his eyes were golden. He watched with satisfaction as Yubel shivered. "You really love testing my patience, don't you?"

"Yes."

Judai beckoned Yubel to come closer, something they were quick to follow. "Then you better start making it up to me."

"As you wish."


End file.
